wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolves of the Beyond
The wolves of the Beyond are wolves who live in the area called Beyond the Beyond, but are originally from the Always Cold. They only accept strong wolves, and malcadhs, or deformed pups, are left to die on tummfraws, ''which is an area susceptible to natural hazards, or route that hungry animals often take. If they survive they become gnaw wolves if or when they return to the pack. If they are from the MacDuncan clan, they have a strong chance of winning the ''gaddergnaw and joining the Sacred Watch. Wolves of the Sacred Watch guard the Ember of Hoole.'' '' History Thousands of years before present, the wolves of the Beyond used to live in a land west to the Beyond that was hospitable. Unfortunately, a Long Cold came and many large mammals were threatened by extinction. To avoid this fate, the wolves migrated away from their now icy homeland (known now as the Always Cold) and sought out warmer lands. The most notable group of these nomadic wolves were the ones led by Fengo who claimed that he had followed the spirit of an owl to the land known as Beyond the Beyond. After countless moons, Fengo and the wolves reached the Beyond and made it their new, permanent home. According to Grank, a collier owl, the wolves had come to settle in the Beyond some years before he came to the Beyond to study fire. Practices and Traditions Malcadhs The name of this tradition is not known. When a wolf pup is born, an Obea comes and sees if it is deformed or not. The strict law of the wolves of the Beyond say that any wolf pup born sick or with deformities, the Obea must take it to a tummfraw, ''a place where it will die of starvation, hypothermia, or fall prey to owls and cougars. This is because the clans must keep the bloodlines healthy. The parents of the pup are banished for contaminating the bloodlines and must seek new, separate clans, while the remaining pups are nursed to another she-wolf. However, if the pup survives and makes it back to the clan, it becomes a gnaw wolf. Sometimes, it will win a ''gaddergnaw, a contest held about every 15 years or so, and be assigned to the Sacred Watch. The pup is called a malcadh, meaning "cursed" in the wolf language. Murdering a malcadh is the most grievous crime a wolf can commit. ''Gaddergnaws'' Every fifteen years or so, a gaddergnaw happens. A gaddergnaw is a competition to choose the best gnaw wolf to enter the Sacred Watch. Competing gnaw wolves must carve stories and constellations on bones and compete in a byrrgis. The Sacred Watch The Sacred Watch is where the gnaw wolves go when they win the gaddergnaw to guard the Ember of Hoole from evil owls,'' graymalkin''s, who want to steal the ember. Wolves who are assigned to the Sacred Watch become stronger. When the ember is retrieved by the rightful king, the wolves will become strong again and will grow out of their deformity. Example: if they had a missing eye, an eye comes back in). Wolves assigned to the Watch were once only from the MacDuncan clan until Hamish made it so every clan may enter. The only exception is for the MacHeath clan who are now considered crait, ''or guilty, for maiming Edme. Clans MacDuncan Clan The once noble clan. Once called The Clan of Clans. *Duncan MacDuncan (''deceased as of Shadow Wolf '') *Hamish MacDuncan ''(deceased) *Cathmor MacDuncan (deceased as of Frost Wolf ) *Liam MacDuncan (deceased as of Spirit Wolf) *Faolan (formerly) *Heep (formerly /deceased as of Star Wolf '') *Mhairie ''(formerly) *Dearlea (formerly) *The "Whistler" (formerly) *Morag (formerly/deceased as of Watch Wolf) *Shibaan (deceased as of Lone Wolf) *Lael (most likely deceased) *Kinnaird (formerly/most likely deceased) *Lord Bhreac (most likely deceased) *Lord Claren (most likely deceased) *Lord Jarne (most likely deceased) *Lord Adair (most likely deceased) *Alastrine (deceased) *Janna (most likely deceased) MacHeath Clan The jealous, greedy, and prideful clan who are almost similar to the savage outclanner wolves. Their vilest practice is that they would purposely maim young pups in hopes that they will be accepted into the Sacred Watch. The MacHeaths are easily deceived. This clan was judged crait, ''or guilty, in Watch Wolf and thus, they are no longer a clan of the Beyond, but rather outclanners. *Dunleavy MacHeath (''deceased) *Dunleavy MacHeath (the First, deceased) *Dunbar MacHeath (deceased) *Gyllbane (formerly) *Cody (deceased) *Edme (formerly) *Akira (deceased) *Katria (formerly) *Airmead (formerly) *Donaidh *Kyran (deceased) *Ingliss (deceased) *Pegeen (deceased) *Fretta *Malan *Andreen (deceased) MacNamara Clan The clan was founded by Namara MacNamara, formerly Hordweard of the MacHeaths. The only clan in which the chieftain is a she-wolf. *Namara MacNamara (deceased) *Gyllbane (former chieftain; deceased) *Katria *Airmead *Morag (deceased) *Brangwen *Mhairie *Dearlea *Galana (the current Namara; deceased) MacDuff Clan Possibly the most superstitious clan, as they were believed to be the source of the rumors that the gnaw wolf Faolan was from the Dim World due to his incredible gnawing skills. Sadly the MacDuff clan is almost wiped out and Creakle is the only surviving member. *Creakle (formerly) *Duffin MacDuff (chieftain) *Dunstan MacDuff MacAngus Clan Possibly the clan devoted most to hunting, as they were often seen hunting when observed by the gnaw wolf, Faolan. *Tearlach (deceased) *Angus MacAngus (chieftain, possibly deceased) *Aislinn (skreeleen) *Aldwyn MacDonegal Clan *Morag (Deceased as of Watch Wolf) *Brangwen (formerly) *Brecco *Daraigh *Streak MacNab Clan Not much is known about the MacNab clan. There are only two packs in the clan, and the wolves are described as handsome and beautiful. *Drummond MacNab (chieftain) *Amber MacNab *The Sark of the Slough ''(deceased) '' Category:Wolves Category:Wolf Words and Traditions Category:Culture Category:Clans Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:MacNamara Wolves Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:MacDonegal Wolves Category:MacDuff Wolves Category:MacAngus Wolves Category:MacNab Wolves